


The Killer Awoke Before Dawn

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewy is a bunny rabbit, Complete, Darkfic, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren is really a big softie shhhh, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, PDA, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Tension, Slightly Domme Rey...didn't see that coming huh?, Soft Kylo Ren, Stigmatophilia, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoo fetish, Tattoos, Touch-Starved Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, but not really, no beta we die like men, some dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Kylo Ren is a miserable wreck of a human being, hellbent on finding Palpatine, the man he holds  responsible for bringing ruin to his entire world.  When Rey, the pretty young waitress who works at his favorite cafe, innocently touches his tattoos one morning, it changes everything.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 238
Collections: FoK Darkfics





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> "The killer awoke before dawn,  
> He put his boots on.  
> He took a face from the ancient gallery  
> And he walked on down the hall."  
> **

Kylo stood in the doorway of his home, looking out at the first traces of light appearing in the sky. It would be another scorcher, but that did not concern him. All that mattered to him right now was finding Palpatine. When he did, the old man would take his last breath, and Kylo would relish that moment in the darkest part of himself.

His eyes impassively took in the soft pink and peach tones of the New Mexico sunrise. Looking out below him, the hills of Santa Fe were dotted with expensive homes, many just like his. Other human beings were just beginning to stir in their beds, or still enmeshed in the tendrils of sleep; some were probably making love. Yet here he was, preparing for a murder.

So much beauty around him, such hate in his heart.

He locked up and strode over to his car, the polished black 69 Mustang in his driveway. He was obsessive about caring for it, keeping it clean and in top running condition; it was his baby. Kylo took one last look in the trunk to make sure he had everything he would need to carry out his plan. Then he climbed in and sped off down the hill into downtown Santa Fe. He’d make a stop to fuel up before heading to Exogol, a place that was notoriously hard to find, somewhere in the hills of Taos.

The car moved swiftly through the streets, unimpeded by traffic. Gecko Brothers Café was a little bit out of the way, all the way out on Agua Fria, but it had become his standby for breakfast when he had the time in the morning, and sometimes late in the day, when he didn’t feel like sitting alone at home. He liked their coffee, their pancakes and their green chili.

And he liked that waitress: Rey.

He’d only seen her a handful of times, but something about her beckoned to him. It wasn’t just her sweet little body or the way she flashed her dimples when she smiled at him; there was something else. Sure, he’d like to fuck her, but he also wanted to know her, what made her tick. And he felt an inexplicable desire to protect her.

He parked in the café lot and took off his jacket before he went inside. Too goddamn hot already for anything more than a t-shirt today. He generally didn’t like to go bare-armed in public because the tattoos attracted a lot of attention, but it was early on a Sunday and he doubted there would be many people around anyway. There was only one other car in the lot, along with a bike. He wondered if the bike was Rey’s.

Kylo stalked into the café; as he suspected, it was nearly empty. There was an old man sitting alone at one table drinking coffee, but that was it. He walked straight to his usual table, one of Rey’s, hoping she’d be on duty today. His fingers drummed impatiently on the tabletop and he looked over the menu, trying to figure out what he wanted.

“Good morning,” sang a lilting voice to his right. He looked up, and there she was.

It took him a moment to process what was different about her. Usually, she was chipper and friendly, but her usual mood was muted. He couldn’t see her lovely hazel eyes because she had on a pair of large black sunglasses. Her hair was in two braids this morning. He noted the dusting of freckles, the big hoop earrings, the black nail polish. She was a study in contrasts.

He missed her usual smile; something about her seemed a bit withdrawn, tense, despite her efforts to the contrary.

“Morning,” he rasped.

“Can I get you a coffee to start?” Rey asked.

“Coffee, yes.” He nodded, throat suddenly dry. “And some water, please.”

“Be right back,” she chirped.

Kylo watched her walk away, eyes glued to her adorable, perky little ass swaying in her khakis. He had the urge to sink his teeth into it.

Get a grip, man. Don’t get distracted.

Rey was back a few moments later with his coffee and a glass of water. She set everything down on the table and then waited. Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Do you know what you want to eat?”

Yep, I’m looking right at her, he thought with a smile.

Rey suddenly leaned closer to him, eyeing his numerous tattoos. “Wow, I didn’t realize you had so many tats,” she said. “They’re pretty gnarly.”

She reached over unselfconsciously and let her hand trace the line of the flame tattoo that circled his throat and trailed down towards his shoulder. Kylo wasn’t used to being touched by anyone; at first, he tensed at the unexpected intrusion, but that quickly passed, and he shivered. Something like electricity zinged through him, heating his blood. Her touch was warm and soft-- delicious. He liked having her hands on him.

“This one’s really cool,” she murmured, still touching him. “Does it wrap all the way around?” He nodded.

Noticing the small glyph by his left ear, she lowered her shades a bit to see over them.

“Is that a First Order symbol?”

He nodded again, still dazed by the feeling of her skin on his. She frowned. “Better not let Lando see that. He’ll throw you out. No gang members welcome here,” she warned.

“I’m not a part of the First Order anymore,” Kylo said. “That’s over.”

“Well, just make sure he doesn’t see it. It’s not likely he’ll come over to the table anyway, but…” she shrugged. “Just so you know. I won’t say anything.”

He held her gaze. “You can touch this one, too,” he said softly, pointing at it, “if you want.” The smile that crept across his face was sweet, almost shy.

At his invitation, a soft pink flush crossed Rey’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, I should have asked.” She bit her lip.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” he said.

She leaned closer, stretching out to let her fingertips brush the First Order symbol. Kylo could smell her hair and a delicate undercurrent of female musk. He closed his eyes and exhaled a tiny breath of pleasure. Rey did not miss it. She pulled her hand back and looked at him curiously.

“So, what can I get you?”

“I’ll have the breakfast special with green chili,” he said, disappointed. He wanted her to keep touching him.

“Okay.” She made a quick note on her little pad. “I’ll be back.” As she was about to walk away, he called after her.

“Wait.” She turned back. He hated that he couldn’t see her eyes. “What’s with the shades indoors?” He smirked. “Rough night?”

Rey hesitated, then slid the glasses halfway down her nose, showing him the bruise around her left eye. Kylo was about to say something, but she slid the shades back into place and turned away.

“I’ll go put your order in.”

Kylo felt a cold wave of anger sweep over him. Who the hell would do that to her?

It was almost nine when Kylo had finished his breakfast, still nursing the dregs of his coffee. It was a lot busier now, and another server, Finn, had arrived. The whole time he sat eating, Kylo’s eyes never left Rey. He’d watched her move back and forth between the tables, smiling at customers, maneuvering in and out of the kitchen. She’d done the customary stop-by in the middle of his meal just to make sure he didn’t need anything else, but otherwise paid him little mind.

What he really needed from her was not on the menu. He sighed. No one had touched him in such a very long time, and he hadn’t realized how much he missed the sensation of touch until she ran her fingers across his neck and his shoulders. He wanted it; he wanted more--specifically, from Rey. He wondered if there was any way in hell she would consider seeing him outside of the café. Maybe he could ask her out, but he hadn’t dated in so many years, he wasn’t even sure he remembered the correct protocol. He would be so awkward, it would probably turn her off. There wasn’t any way she could like him like that, was there?

Maybe, he thought, if his entire body was covered in tattoos, she would let him show them all to her. He would invite her to touch them, touch his whole body….everywhere. He shuddered, feeling a growing tension in his groin; he was getting hard.

Finally, Rey returned. “So, how was it?”

Kylo smiled. “Good. Very good.”

“Did you want anything else?”

He hesitated. He wanted to ask her out so badly, but he wasn’t ready for that. So instead he asked her an easier question. “Who gave you the shiner?”

“Oh, that?” She shrugged like it was nothing and went to pick up his plate and utensils. “My former boss, Unkar. Total asshole. When I quit working for him a week ago, he got pissed off. Saw him outside of a bar the other night and he slugged me. Drunk off his ass.”

“Did you at least go to the cops?” He knew the answer before he even asked her.

Rey huffed. “Cops? What are they gonna do? Seriously. There were no witnesses, he’d just say I made it up, and that would be it. It’s not worth my trouble,” she said. “Life goes on.” She trotted away.

Indeed it does, he thought. It might not be worth her trouble, but it was worth his. He’d find this Unkar asshole and set him straight.

When Rey returned with the check, Kylo held out his hand. As she slipped it into his palm, he closed his hand over hers. Surprised, she looked up, lips parted. His eyes bore into her, trying to read hers even through the dark glasses.

“Would you…would you maybe go out with me sometime?” he swallowed heavily, feeling for all the world like a high school geek asking a cheerleader to prom.

Rey’s mouth tipped up at the corners. “Yeah....sure. I'd like that. It's Kylo, right?”

He nodded, feeling exhilaration rush through his body. Rey picked up a napkin and wrote something on it before handing it back to him. “Here’s my number.”

He couldn’t find the words for a minute. “Ok….great. Yeah. I’ll talk to you soon.” She flashed him those dimples and went off.

He couldn’t believe it. She was going to see him. This was turning into the best day he’d had in a very, very long time. But now, he had other business to tend to. Namely murder.


	2. High Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you picture what will be?  
> So limitless and free  
> Desperately in need of some stranger's hand  
> In a desperate land."  
> *

The journey to Exogol would be a good two hours. It was not clearly designated on any New Mexico map, or any map at all as far as Kylo knew. It was somewhere outside of Taos, in the hills. Most people did not even know that Palpatine was still alive, and of those that did know, few were privy to his location. He’d gone into exile many years earlier after Snoke had taken his place as boss. He was a very old man now, and in failing health; the idea that he was still alive was incomprehensible to many. But indeed, he was, just barely, locked away in Exogol with only a handful of dedicated minions to watch over him. Kylo was counting on the element of surprise. 

Rey had called The First Order a “gang" and the thought made Kylo wince. Clearly, she didn’t comprehend the scope of its power. The Bloods and The Crips were gangs; The KKK was more like a gang than anything else. But The First Order was something else. It bore a much closer resemblance to The Yakuza, with its roots in Japanese history that went back to the 1700’s. 

The First Order was not a gang; it was an empire. 

It was Snoke who had trained Kylo, Snoke who had seduced him with promises of wealth and power. Snoke had appealed to the worst parts of his nature: his fear, his doubt, his anger. Snoke was the one who had convinced him to kill his father. But Palpatine made Snoke; if it weren’t for Palpatine, Kylo might not have become the monster he was. He might never have succumbed to a life of crime, might never have killed his father or turned his back on his mother. 

In his heart he knew that he was responsible for what he’d done. Ultimately, he’d made the choice to kill Han. He was no puppet; he still had free will. And the knowledge of what he’d done mutilated his conscience every single day he took a breath. 

He had thought about ending everything, thought of it more than once. But he was not ready to do that yet. Snoke was dead, and Palpatine was next. When that was done, he might be able to find some peace.

An image of Rey flashed in his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking of her sweetness. She was guileless, seemingly incapable of deception. But then, she was a human being, after all. No one was completely pure. Everyone had a dark side. 

He thought of that moment when she’d reached out to touch him without a second thought. She smelled of lavender soap, coffee and warm, salty skin. He wondered what she tasted like, and the thought brought a familiar tension to his groin. 

The Mustang was well beyond the reaches of the city now, pushing toward Taos. There was less traffic out here, the roads were virtually empty so he increased his speed, keeping it at a steady 75. To keep the drudgery of the long silence at bay, he’d cued up one his favorite playlists: The Doors. Morrison’s hypnotic baritone drifted from the speakers. 

“Well, the clock says it’s time to close now  
I guess I better go now  
I really want to stay here all night.  
The cars crawl past all stuffed with eyes  
Street lights shed their hollow glow  
Your brain seems bruised with numb surprise  
Still one place to go  
Still one place to go. 

Let me sleep all night in your soul kitchen  
Warm my mind near your gentle stove  
Turn me out and I’ll wander baby  
Stumbling in the neon groves”

**

_________________________________________________ 

It was high noon by the time Kylo reached the hills of Taos. He had only the crudely drawn map to go by, given him by another member of the First Order who also wanted Palpatine dead—many did. Unfortunately, that man was now dead, too. 

There was not real way to know for sure if he was in the right place, but he had a feeling. In the distance was what looked like a large compound; it had to be Exogol.

Kylo walked calmly to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out the 9 milli and secured it close to his groin. The Beretta was secured in his shoulder holster, knife in his ankle holster. He strolled like a man without a care toward the compound. 

The gate was open. He stood and took a good look at the area. To his surprise, he didn't see a single guard. Moving swiftly, he entered, gun drawn and ready.  
The place seemed deserted. Kylo walked down a long hall, sneakers silent on the polished floor. Double doors at the end of the hall opened onto a large room; that had to be Palpatine's room. 

Suddenly, one of the side doors swung open just ahead and an old woman appeared with a tray of food. She froze on the spot, mouth dropping open in surprise. Kylo trained the gun on her and held a finger to his lips. “Not a word,” he breathed. The woman disappeared back behind the door, slamming it shut. 

He knew he didn’t have much time, now that his presence was known. He jogged down the hall and into the room. Palpatine lay in a large, canopied bed, hooked up to a ventilator. On the bedside table was a tray with various medications and a syringe. He appeared to be sleeping. 

This was almost too easy. All he really needed to do was disconnect the ventilator. 

Kylo walked soundlessly to the old man and turned off the machine. At that moment, Palaptine’s eyes flew open and he began to babble. Kylo pulled the pillow from behind his head held it out for a moment, his eyes blazing into Sheev’s.

“Goodbye, my true enemy.” He held the pillow over Sheev’s mouth while he thrashed beneath him, but the old man didn’t have much fight left in him. When he stopped moving, Kylo turned on his heel and sped out of the room. He was halfway down the hall when he heard a shout behind him. Gunfire ricocheted off the walls. Kylo spun around and began shooting. The guard dropped. 

He kept moving and had almost reached the exit when he heard more gunfire behind him. A searing pain pierced his shoulder, and he turned and emptied the clip at the shooter. He moved as fast as he could back to the car. 

Bathed in sweat, panting, Kylo quickly surveyed the damage. He’d taken a bullet to his right shoulder. It hurt like hell, but the adrenaline tamped it down. He got lucky; it was a flesh wound, pretty close to the surface. He gunned the motor and sped off down the hill, back toward Taos and the highway.  
______________________________________________________ 

When he finally reached the house, Kylo was completely wrung out. He took a long, cool shower, letting the water chill his skin. A hospital was out of the question; there were too many people who wanted him dead. He’d have to remove the bullet himself. 

After his shower, Kylo wrapped himself in a towel and rifled through the medicine cabinet until he found the Oxycodone. He shook two out and swallowed them dry. He dug out out his surgical tweezers and scalpel and wiped them down with alcohol. He knew exactly what to do; this wasn’t his first rodeo. But he’d need to give the Oxy some time to kick in.

Kylo walked to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of twelve-year-old scotch and some paper towels. Mixing the Oxy and the scotch was a bad idea, but he really didn’t care at this point. He’d survived his visit to the compound, so he figured it wasn't his time. He poured two fingers of scotch into a glass and carried it back into the bedroom. 

Palpatine was dead; why didn’t he feel better? The old man would have died soon anyway. Either way, it did nothing to change the past. 

Thirty minutes later, the bullet was out and he’d managed to stitch himself up. He lay back on his bed, the room spinning, and crashed into sleep. 

He dreamt of Rey. 

She was straddling him, fully dressed, smiling down at him. Freckles peppered her cheeks like a sprinkling of cinnamon. 

“Why so grumpy, old man?” she teased. “I bet I know how to make you smile.” She leaned down and kissed his mouth gently, running her tongue along his lower lip, then sat back and looked at him. She was so tender, so lovely. As she lowered herself down on top of him, her soft breasts pushed against his chest. Her tongue trailed languidly along his throat, following the inked flames. Kylo groaned in his sleep. 

He woke up abruptly, painfully hard. He took himself in hand and started to jerk off almost violently, breath ragged. Eyes shut tight, he pictured her sweet face, imagining that it was her hand tugging on his cock and his whole body jolted as he came, fast and hard, shooting thick ropes of jizz all over his thighs, the bed, the carpet. 

He lay back on the bed as his breathing slowed and wondered what she was doing right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"The End," Jim Morrison. The Doors, 1967.
> 
> **"Soul Kitchen," Jim Morrison. The Doors, 1967.
> 
> Sexy stuff coming up. :D


	3. Hot Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Palpatine dead, Kylo now realizes the one thing he really hungers for is Rey's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I got no feel, got no rhythm,  
> I just keep losing my beat  
> I’m ok, I’m alright (he’s alright, he’s alright, yeah yeah)  
> Ain’t gonna face no defeat  
> Just gotta get out of this prison cell  
> One day I’m gonna be free, Lord
> 
> Find me somebody to love  
> Find me somebody to love  
> "

Kylo drifted in and out of sleep the whole night. Between the ache in his shoulder and the emptiness in his soul, he couldn’t seem to find any peace. With Palpatine gone, he didn’t have anywhere to direct all those repressed emotions. He knew he would have to start looking for a new direction in his life; otherwise it really might be time to just pack it in.

He did consider calling Rey close to eleven, but then thought better of it. She’d probably think it was creepy if he called that late, and he couldn’t blame her. The last thing he wanted to do was make her pull away.

He was showered, dressed and out of the house by 9:15. It was Monday morning, so there was traffic to deal with, but it wasn't too bad. It was a quarter to ten when he pulled into Gecko Bros.' parking lot, suddenly realizing how frequent his visits had become of late. And it wasn't their green chili that was compelling him to drive a good half an hour from home.

There were several cars in the lot, and the bicycle, too. He felt a flash of warmth inside; hopefully, that meant Rey was there.

The little bells on the door jingled a greeting when Kylo entered, and he immediately spotted her across the room. She was standing by the kitchen entrance, having a conversation with the other server, Finn. Kylo froze, watching them. Finn said something to make her laugh, and as the musical sound of it reached Kylo’s ears, he felt a sharp stab of jealousy. He swallowed hard, unaware of his hands balling up. A few seconds later, Rey spotted him and walked straight over.

“Hey, Kylo!” She breezed. “Where do you want to sit?”

He caught himself, relaxing his hands. “Uh, hi,” he muttered. “Right here’s good.” He pulled out a chair at the table closest to where he stood.

Rey approached the table, glowing at him with her lovely smile. He was glad to note that the dark glasses were gone so he could see her eyes again. She'd done a good job of covering the bruise with makeup. He felt himself relaxing just from her close proximity.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. He managed a smile. “Just tired, I guess. Yesterday was kind of a rough day." He cleared his throat.

“Well, you made it through, and you’re here now.” She beamed at him. Her regular sunny disposition was back, not like her mood from yesterday. He hoped it had nothing to do with Finn.

“Do you need a few minutes?”

“Eggs over easy, green chili…coffee.” Rey nodded, watching him like she expected him to say something else. He pushed himself: “I—I was going to call you yesterday. Last night.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Oh?”

“Yeah, but it was too late when I thought of it... so uh…..I figured I’d just wait. Are you busy later? Maybe I can take you to dinner….?”

Rey looked at him with a curious little smile as she weighed her words. “You know, generally I don’t accept last minute invitations,” she said slowly. “Especially for a first date.”

Kylo nodded guiltily, preparing for a rejection.

“…but,” she continued. “It so happens that I am free tonight and I really would like to go out with you. So, yes.” Her dimples flashed.

“Really?" His face brightened, a sweet grin cracking his stoic demeanor. "That’s…..that’s awesome. Do you like sushi?”

She gave a little shrug. “I’ve never had it, but I’m willing to try anything once.”

“I know just the place,” Kylo nodded. He suddenly felt like an adolescent, fidgety and bursting out of his skin.

“I’ll text you my address later,” she said. “Back in a bit.”

Kylo watched her walk back to the kitchen, his heart swelling. He had a date, and not just any date; a date with REY. He did his best to push back on his excitement and stay cool. She didn’t need to know how badly he already wanted this—wanted her.

While he was waiting for his breakfast, Kylo went online to book a reservation at the restaurant for 7:30.

Rey returned with his coffee. “I hope this place isn’t too dressy?”

“Oh, no. You can wear whatever you want,” Kylo assured her.

“Ok, good. Because it’s hot.” She noted his long sleeves. “You’re covering up your tats today. How come?"

Kylo hesitated. “Well, sometimes it draws the wrong kind of attention, that’s all.”

“I have a tattoo, you know,” she said with a secretive smile.

His mouth fell open. A surge of adrenaline went through him; she was flirting. “Is that right? What is it?”

“Mmmm, I’m not going to tell you. But…” she smiled, eyes shifting dramatically for effect. “You might get a chance to see it... later.”

Omigod. She’s a little tease. Kylo bit his lip and let out a shaky breath. He smiled; tonight was going to be an amazing night.

______________________________________________________

Kylo pulled up to the front of Rey’s house at seven on the dot. He rang the bell and stood waiting, gnawing on his lower lip. _Chill out. Don’t fuck this up._

When the door finally opened, it wasn’t Rey.

“Oh,” he said. “Hi, I’m here for Rey?”

The young woman smiled. She had a cute, chubby face and looked to be about Rey’s age. “Kylo, right? I’m Rose. Come in.”

He entered, scoping the room quickly. “I’ll tell Rey you’re here,” she said. There were rows and rows of books on one wall; Kylo walked over and started looking at the titles. Zen and The Art of Motorcycle Maintenance….The Art of Film….the collected poems of e.e. cummings. He wondered if she’d read them all. Suddenly, he felt out of his depth.

Rose popped back into the room. “She’s almost ready. She said you can go back. Her room is the second one on the left."

Kylo’s eyebrows shifted up. Hmmm, this was interesting. He walked down the hall and stood in her doorway. Rey was standing with her back to him in front of a large cage; the top was open.

“Hi,” he said.

She turned around quickly. “Hi, Kylo. I was just feeding my bunny. This is Chewie.”

Kylo stalked over to the cage; Chewie was a fluffy ball of white and orange fur, with long ears that tapered down.

“Hi Chewie,” he said with a lopsided grin. Rey giggled. “Cute. How come his ears lie down like that?”

“It’s just the breed. He’s a Holland Lop. Lop eared means they hang." 

Kylo nodded distractedly, letting his eyes leave the rabbit to refocus on Rey. She was wearing a white sundress with little yellow and blue flowers and her hair was loose, falling in soft waves to her shoulders. He’d never seen her in a dress before or with her hair down. Hmm, no sign of a tattoo anywhere. It must be under her dress.

“You look very pretty,” he rasped.

“Oh, this is okay?” she said smoothing her hand down the front of the skirt. “I wasn’t sure.”

Kylo nodded. “Better than okay.” His eyes roamed the vast expanse of her neck and shoulders revealed by the fitted bodice, finally resting on the hollow at her throat, making him want to press his lips there. His mouth went dry.

“Thanks,” she beamed. “You look nice, too.”

He smiled. It had taken him a good twenty minutes, going back and forth, to pick out what to wear. He’d finally settled on jeans and t-shirt with a jacket because he knew Rey would probably go more casual. He did make sure the t-shirt had short sleeves since he knew she liked to look at his tats.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she chirped, turning to walk out of the room. As he turned to follow her, Kylo noticed a poster on the wall by her bed, a recognizable face: Jim Morrison. He moved closer and saw that it wasn’t actually a poster but a framed, black and white print of The Doors frontman.

“I see you’re a Doors fan, too,” he murmured, somewhat shocked that she even knew who they were.

“Oh, yeah,” she said. “Major Doors fan. I love Jim Morrison. I even have some of his poetry.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, I’ll let you borrow it if you want. Come on, I’m hungry.”

______________________________________________________

Good sushi restaurants weren’t exactly easy to find in Santa Fe. New Mexico was a landlocked state, so all fresh fish had to be shipped in from other places. But Kylo, being an avid sushi lover since his visit to Japan years earlier, knew where to go. There was a little place on St. Michael's Drive that always had the freshest fish.

He was tempted to sit right at the bar, but that probably wasn’t the best idea; he was a little too exposed that way, so they took a table in the corner. Just before sitting down, Kylo removed his black linen jacket, exposing his muscled chest and the tattoos. His eyes met Rey’s and he saw a flash of something in them: interest? desire? It gave him a surge of confidence as he sat across from her.

Since she knew nothing about sushi, he ordered for them. He always appreciated the ritual of this type of meal, and he enjoyed explaining the different elements of it to Rey. When the waiter brought over the cold sake, they clinked glasses. He saw Rey’s eyes move to his left wrist where there was a small bird tattoo. She started to reach out but then stopped herself.

“Is it okay if I…..?”

He nodded. “Please do.”

Kylo set the cup down, resting his arm on the table, and she stretched out her fingertips to trace the bird. He watched her face, drinking in the softness of her lips, her hazel eyes that shone with admiration. She ran her finger slowly up the inside of his arm to his elbow, following the ink. When she stroked the crook of his elbow with her index finger, he shivered. Rey looked up to meet his eyes; the green was swallowed up, her pupils blown.

“I learned a new word today,” she murmured.

“Yeah? What word?”

“Stigmatophilia.”

“Hmm,” he said. “What does it mean?”

Rey picked up her sake and took a sip. “It’s umm…when someone is aroused by tattoos and body modifications,” she said slowly.

_Holy fucking shit._

Kylo felt heat creep into his face, his heart rate picking up. “And, uh….is this a condition that you have?”

Rey smiled. “Definitely. Not a condition. A fetish."

Kylo sat back in his seat and stared at her, teeth worrying his lower lip. "A fetish," he repeated. He swallowed, digesting this new information. “Well, that’s….that’s good to know. Maybe later, I’ll show you the rest,” he said huskily.

Rey sat forward in her seat, eyes sparkling. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

"You got a deal, sweetheart."

As if on cue, the waiter arrived with their food.

They started eating, Kylo giving Rey a quick rundown of different terms: Maki, Wasabi, Maguro, Toro. She was surprised to learn that the word sushi actually referred to the rice rather than the fish. Everything was going great, when out of the blue she said:

"So tell me about being part of the First Order."

Kylo took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. “What do you want to know?’

“What was it like? When did you leave, and why?”

Kylo refilled his sake cup and then Rey’s, and scratched at his stubble. “Well, to tell you the truth, is not really something I discuss with anybody. But I can tell you a few things.”

Rey sat forward listening, her chopsticks resting for the moment.

"I left a little over a year ago. It was a major part of my life for seven years. I was pretty high in the ranks, and made a lot of money. I thought I was untouchable. But at some point, I realized that my boss had betrayed me, and I decided I wanted out. The loyalty they claim to practice is a farce. The Order exists to serve itself and nothing more."

“Aren’t there people who could….come looking for you?”

“Absolutely. My death could come at anytime. That’s why I keep a low profile. Most of the guys who worked under me are in Vegas, but that doesn't mean much. They could find me if they wanted to."

Rey nodded and picked up her chopsticks again. “And yet, here you are. Did you ever have to kill anyone?”

Kylo gave her a tight smile. “Can we change the subject please?"

She nodded. “Okay. What do you do for a living since you got out?”

“Right now? Nothing much. I guess I should look for a real job." He chuckled.

“I think Lando’s hiring,” she said with a gentle smirk.

Kylo’s smile broadened. This girl just kept surprising him. Not only was she smart, funny and beautiful, she also wasn’t easily spooked.

“What about you?”

“Me? I’m planning to go back to school in the fall. I got into a great program at Alderaan College. I’ll be studying Public Administration. Maybe get a job with the JOSJ."

"What's that?"

"The Jedi Order for Social Justice." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you've heard of them. They know all about the First Order."

""The Jedi, yes...." he stared at her with mild wonder. He didn't want to tell her that his mother had worked with the Jedis at one time. "I didn't know that was their full name. That's great, Rey. Congrats on getting into the school you wanted."

“Did you go to college?”

He snorted. “Yeah….I graduated from the School of Hard Knocks.”

Rey laughed, and he felt warmth bloom in his chest. He reached his hand out to take hers across the table.

“I’m really glad you came out with me,” he said.

“Me, too,” Rey agreed. “I’m having a great time.”

Well, if you decide to come home with me, you’ll be even happier, he thought. ____________________________________________________

She did decide to go home with him. The night just kept getting better and better.

“Damn, this place is huge,” she said. "It's really nice, Kylo."

"Thanks." He watched her walk around the living room. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine,” she said.

Rey was looking at a Japanese watercolor when he came up and handed her the glass. He waited patiently while she drank, watching her face. He wanted to touch her so badly.

Her eyes met his. “I’m going to tell you right now, Kylo. I don’t have sex on first dates…”

Kylo’s countenance dropped, his eyes moving to the floor.

“but….there are other things we can do.” She smiled.

“About that tattoo of yours,” he said. “You promised….?”

“You first.”

He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. Rey watched as he pulled off his t-shirt—sweet Lord, he was ripped! He turned his back to her and Rey gazed in fascination at the intricate Phoenix, inked in all black across his broad, muscular back.

“Would you lie down on your stomach, please? I want to see it better.” Her voice was throaty.

Kylo happily obliged and Rey knelt beside him on the bed, running her hands gently, achingly down the lines of the phoenix, her fingertips heating his skin, his blood. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, his cock already stiffening from the feel of her hands on his body.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

He turned his head, meeting her eyes. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Rey smiled shyly and she shook her head. “Okay. I guess it’s my turn.” He nodded in anticipation and sat up, turning towards her.

She stood up from the bed and grasped the hem of her dress, lifting one side up higher and higher to just above her hip, revealing her tattoo. It was a small. purply-pink lotus flower on her hipbone, just above her bikini line. “See? I got it a couple of years ago. Do you like it?"

Kylo felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed. “It's lovely. Could you sit on the bed, so I can get a closer look?”

She nodded, sliding back. Her smooth, slender legs were exposed from ankle to hip, and he stared at her hungrily before lowering himself down over her torso to place a hot, open mouthed kiss on the tattoo, and then another. His tongue swirled around it, and he moved to the right, placing kisses on the slope of her belly. He heard Rey let out a soft moan and he moved up to catch her lips with his own in a deep, sultry kiss. She was so warm and responsive beneath him, he almost couldn’t stand it.

“I want to taste you,” he said, his voice low and rough. “Is that okay?”

The look in Rey’s eyes was hazy with wanting. “Yes, please,” she whispered.

Kylo slid her panties off quickly and gently nudged her knees apart. He slipped his middle finger between her wet folds, bringing a soft moan from Rey; how could she be this wet already?

“Is this all for me?” he breathed.

“Yes, Kylo. You know it is.”

He groaned softly, kissing along her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to the sensitive little pearl. His tongue darted out to taste her once and his eyes fluttered.

“Oh, Rey.... _Fuck_ , you're so sweet,” he murmured. His kept licking, savoring her taste, before his mouth latched on to her clit, sucking it into his mouth.

Rey moaned, loud and long, squirming beneath him, the pleasure rising quickly. He watched her face as she started rolling a nipple in her fingers, making him even harder. Touching her this way, and being touched after such a long time with almost no physical contact was the most intoxicating drug imaginable.

He slid a second finger inside her and she rose to meet him, grinding herself against his face. Her thighs were pressed so tightly against his head that they all but drowned out all the sounds she was making. Shame, that, because he loved hearing all her little moans and whimpers. Rey must have been even more excited than he realized because in only a few minutes he felt her spasm, arching her back, her whole body tightening up as she rode out her orgasm; then she went limp, blissed out.

Rey sat up suddenly and kissed him hard, enjoying the taste of herself on Kylo’s lips, which he found unbelievably hot.

“That was fucking amazing. Now it’s your turn,” she said with a devilish grin.

“You know, you don’t have to--” he started.

She raised an eyebrow playfully. “Oh, but I _want_ to,” she grinned. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help ease him back, not pushing exactly, but guiding him backwards on the bed. His pupils were blown; he wasn’t used to being with a woman who liked to take the lead this way. It was a little unsettling but very exciting.

Flat on his back, he looked up into her soft hazel eyes. “I just want you to know that it’s been a really long time since I’ve been with anyone like this, so…..”

Rey was caught off guard, but she didn't show it. “How long?”

Kylo ducked his head. “About a year, since I got out of the Order. I’ve been kind of....isolated."

Rey was moved by his honesty, his vulnerability. She was starting to realize that underneath his hard shell, inside he really was a marshmallow.

“Well, none of that matters right now. I want you to enjoy yourself. We’re gonna make up for some lost time, okay?”

His eyes widened. He barely managed a soft “okay,” and said something else but she shushed him gently.

Rey reached for his belt buckle and made short work of getting it off, sliding his jeans and boxers down over his hips with only a little help from Kylo.

She started with soft kisses in a circle around the crown before licking a slow stripe all the way up from his balls to the tip of his cock. She lapped up the bead of precum leaking from him and ran the flat of her tongue along it. Something like a strangled groan came from Kylo, and she knew she was doing something right. She kept working her magic, teasing him slowly. Her hands rested on his groin, and she gently cupped his balls as she took him deeper into her throat.

it wasn't long before he was right at the edge. Kylo suddenly grabbed at her thigh, gasping. “ _God...Rey, I’m-I’m gonna_ —”

Immediately she slowed down, letting him fall out of her mouth and squeezing the head of his cock firmly to stop him from coming.

Kylo’s eyes flew wide. Where the fuck did she learn _that?_ She smiled at the surprise on his face, and after a few moments went back to sucking on him gently, slowly building up intensity and pace again.

She brought him to the brink three times, backing down at the last minute, until he was panting and pleading, a broken mess.

“Please, _pleease Rey_ ….let me...let me come. _Fuuuck--I need to come._.." he groaned.

Rey didn’t think there was anything hotter than hearing him beg her this way. She smiled smugly and resumed tonguing and sucking him. This time she didn’t stop and he exploded in her mouth in an earth-shattering orgasm, shooting his come down her throat and making a choked sound that he’d probably be embarrassed about later. Rey swallowed him, every drop. He lay back on the bed exhausted, panting, and reached out to her, drawing her to his chest. She nuzzled her head into him.

Rey smiled. “So the drought is over finally, hmmm?”

"I think I love you," he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Somebody to Love," Queen. A Day at The Races, 1976


	4. Healing Power of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get closer.
> 
> Damn, IT'S HOT IN HERRREEEE......lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And I’ll be good  
> Like I should  
> Waiting is such misery  
> I need your touch  
> Your touch  
> Your touch  
> Your touch…”

Kylo woke early like he always did, but this time Rey was by his side. She’d fallen asleep in his arms and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. Being so close to her all night was a kind of delicious torture; he wanted to touch her again, wanted to be inside of her, but she’d made her feelings about sex on a first date clear. He lay awake for long stretches of the night, gazing at her sleeping face and marveling at whatever gods had granted him the gift of having her in his bed. 

Now, his eyes lingered on her, dressed in the first rays of morning light sneaking in from the blinds. She slept nude, only the thin cotton sheet shielding her small breasts from his view. The ache to touch her bit into him, erection straining against his boxers. Ever so gently, he thumbed at one nipple through the cloth until he could feel it harden under his touch. She stirred slightly and sighed but didn’t wake. He stopped; maybe she wouldn’t like it if he touched her while she slept. 

Kylo nuzzled her hair, kissing her forehead softly. He wasn’t sure if she had to work today, so maybe he should wake her. 

“Rey….” he whispered into her ear. 

She stirred again, making a soft, pleased sound. He wondered if she was already wet. 

“Rey…” he tried again. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

She stretched, eyes flickering open to meet his and a lazy smile crept across her face.

“Mmmm. Morning,” she said, scooting closer to him. Her face came up to meet his in a sweet kiss, making him ache for her even more. 

“Do you have to work this morning?”

She closed her eyes dreamily. “Tuesday….is my day off.” She smiled. “Maybe we can have breakfast together?”

Kylo smirked. “I know a place down on Agua Fria that makes great French pancakes….”

Rey chuckled. She reached for his hand and guided it under the covers to the warm, wet place between her legs. Kylo hissed at the feel of her, his jaw going slack. “I was dreaming about you,” she murmured.

Kylo started to stroke through her folds, gathering her wetness and drawing soft circles against her clit. 

"What did you dream?" He asked, eyes drinking in every movement on her face. Rey let out a little gasp that was followed by a long moan as her eyes fluttered closed. 

"That you were inside me." 

He swore under his breath and kept going. 

“I still can’t believe what you did to me last night,” he growled.

“Mmmmm….”

“No one’s ever done that to me before.” 

She opened her eyes wide, breathing faster. “It’s called edging.”

“Yeah? Well, I call it turning me into a simpering idiot, and I loved every minute of it….”

She smiled wickedly; another half moan--half gasp escaped her. 

“….and I fully intend to return the favor, and soon. But what I really want is to fuck you, right now.”

Rey bit her lip. “Well, technically, this is still the first date, so….”

His eyebrows shot up. “Is it, though?” 

She nodded, licking her lips.

In the blink of an eye, Kylo moved his hand from between her legs and shifted aggressively, grasping one of her wrists in each hand and pinning them above her head. He moved his full weight on top of her; he had at least 70 lbs on Rey, and she couldn’t move. She tried squirming a bit, but it was no use. His hips canted into hers, as he pressed his erection into her heat, only the thin layers of fabric between them. There was a dark cast of lust in his eyes; his voice was different, deeper with a threatening undertone.  


“And what if I say I don’t care? What if I fuck you anyway?” he growled.

There was a flash of fear on Rey’s face for a moment, but it quickly dissipated. “You wouldn’t do that,” she said. 

He tilted his head. “Oh really? And how do you know? You barely know me.”

She stared at him for a long moment. “I know you wouldn’t force me.”

He stared back at her, surprised. She was right. He could never hurt her or do anything against her will.

Kylo released her hands, still locked in her gaze, fascinated; she didn’t move. He slid his weight off her and his hand crept between her legs. Rey sighed, her eyes closing as he began to play with her clit again, fingers sliding into her. 

Rey reached over and started to pull his shorts down but he pushed her hand away. 

“No. This is for you. I want to make you come this way, and I want to watch you."

She licked her lips and Kylo leaned over her, flicking one nipple with his tongue and then the other, drawing more noises from Rey. He continued to suck on her breasts, fingers curling against the ridged spot inside her pussy, thumb rubbing her clit until she shuddered and came with a harsh cry. A wave of satisfaction settled over him as he watched her face contort in pleasure. He kissed her then, holding her while the aftershocks jolted through her as she drifted down from her cloud. 

Finally, she looked up at him, hazel eyes bright.

“Come on, tough guy," she said. "Let’s go take a shower and I'll let you buy me breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, my apologies-- I had part of this chapter saved as a draft, and somehow it was posted prematurely...my bad!! There will be more to the story!! It doesn't end here. Thank you again for reading and commenting!! xx
> 
> Dan Auerbach and Patrick Carney (The Black Keys), “Your Touch.” Magic Potion, 2006


	5. The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo figures out what he wants to do with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She holds her head so high  
> Like a statue in the sky  
> Her arms are wicked and her legs are long  
> When she moves my brain screams out this song...
> 
> Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
> Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
> Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
> Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?"  
> **

"I don’t see why we need to go all the way there,” Rey sighed.

Kylo shrugged. “I like their green chili,” he said.

“Kylo!” she huffed. “This is _Santa Fe!_ You can get fucking green chili almost _anywhere_. And I had no idea you drove so far out of your way to get there in the morning, either.” She watched him, waiting for a reaction. 

He hesitated. 

“Well,” he said softly. “I don’t really come in just…. for the green chili.” His eyes slid over to meet hers. It was a confession. 

Rey frowned as she thought for a moment, and then a slow smile crept across her face. “Wait…you were coming in just to see _me_?”

He nodded slightly. “Pretty much.”

“Oh.” Rey bit her lip and glanced out the window, trying to restrain her glee. After a moment she looked back at him, his face as impassive as ever.

“You do know that as soon as we walk in there, everyone is going to figure out that we were out together, right?” 

“I don’t care,” was his reply. In truth, though, he did care: he _wanted_ them to know, wanted _everyone_ to know. He wanted to stake his claim on her, but she wasn’t even his yet. 

“Why, does it matter to _you_?”

Rey shrugged. “Not really,” she said.

“Good.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with the smallest of smug smiles. 

“As long as Lando doesn’t happen to come out and see your tattoo, it should be fine.”

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kylo tensed up when he saw the forest green Jag, and his heart started racing. It took him a moment to get a better look and to check the plates, and then he relaxed. New Mexico plates, plus the car was too new to belong to Armitage. So that meant he’d live to fight another day, unless some shit went down later in the day. Or tonight; he could never be sure. 

They entered the café side by side, Kylo resisting the urge to take Rey’s hand. That might have been a bit much, at this stage. It was after ten, much later than he usually arrived, and it was fairly busy for a weekday. He saw that Finn was working today, as was some new guy he didn’t recognize. Rey waved to Finn and steered Kylo straight over to one of his tables. 

As soon as Finn spotted Kylo with Rey, he frowned. He knew the guy was a new regular and always sat at Rey’s table, but why were they together? Had she actually _gone out with him_? He knew Rey fairly well at this point, knew she didn’t date much, so the thought caught him completely off guard. He really didn’t know anything about the guy, to be fair, but he sure didn’t _look_ like the friendliest person. 

Finn walked over with two menus and smiled warmly at Rey.

“Hey, homie!” she chirped.

“Hey, babygirl,” he murmured. His eyes went straight to Kylo, noting the way his jaw tightened, ever so slightly, at the term of endearment. Kylo’s answering stare was watchful and far from warm.

“How are you guys doing today?” he tried.

“Oh, we’re good. Fully needing the A/C though,” she sighed. “It feels good in here.”

Rey suddenly became very aware of the staring contest that seemed to be going on between Finn and Kylo as her eyes moved between the two of them. She glanced back at Kylo and, without thinking, slipped one of her cool hands over his, splayed flat out on the tabletop, tense. She gently stroked the top of his hand, trying to dispel some of the tension and his eyes moved to meet hers. She smiled softly and she could see him start to relax under her touch. Finn saw it, too, but he also had a job to do. 

“So….coffee, guys? Iced coffee, maybe?”

“Iced for me,” Rey perked up. “What about you, Kylo?”

He was looking at Finn again, with that same intimidating glare. “Yeah. Sounds good."

Finn forced a tight smile. “Okay…I’ll be back.”

Finn walked back to the kitchen. In those two minutes of conversation, he already knew what he needed to know: 1) Rey and Kylo appeared to be an item, which meant she’d probably already fucked him. 2) Kylo was extremely possessive of her, and 3) Kylo had a First Order tattoo. 

Kylo was very lucky, thought Finn, that Lando wasn’t on the premises; if he had been the guy would have been out on his ass pronto. Finn sighed. What the hell was Rey _doing_ with him?

Once he’d taken their order, Finn looked at Rey and said, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

He was intensely aware of Kylo’s response, and he didn’t like it. Nope, not at all.

“Sorry,” Finn muttered by way of explanation. “Work stuff.”

Kylo gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

“Fine,” Rey huffed, under her breath, and then “I’ll be back in a minute,” to Kylo.

Rey followed Finn into the kitchen and he whirled around on her. 

“What are you doing with that guy?”

“What do you mean?”

“Rey….he has a First Order tattoo. Don't tell me you didn't notice. If Lando saw it—”

“I know,” she cut him off. "I'm well aware of the tattoo, and of his history. Lando's not here. And Kylo’s not in the First Order anymore.”  


Finn raised any eyebrow at that.

“Really? Once a member of the First Order—”

“Finn, stop.” He didn’t miss the exasperation in her voice. “Look, you know nothing about him, so just—back off.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She flashed him a defiant glare and left to return to her table and Kylo.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Peachy.” She sighed. “So what’s on your agenda for the rest of the day?”

“I dunno," he shrugged. " I was thinking it might be time to start looking for a job. Not for the money or anything. Just something to keep me out of trouble.” He was staring at her in that super intense way he had, like he wanted to eat her up, and she saw his throat bob. That look did things to her, evil things.

“Well, what can you do?” she asked.

“Hmm.” He rested his chin on a fist, thinking about it. “Well...I can shoot. I can…..drive.”

Rey giggled. “Uber driver, maybe?” She saw a little smirk creep up, but he kept going.

“I don’t know….I’m watchful. Observant. Fast reflexes.”

“Well, since you’re not really in a position to apply for a job in the military or as a cop, maybe some kind of security…?”

He nodded slightly.

“Oh, and by the way,” she said, clicking her tongue. “This is officially our second date.”

Kylo softened, his body warming at the implication.

“Oh yeah...right. So that means…?” he raised his eyebrows at her, breaking into a full on toothy grin.

“Hmm, well….if you’re _nice_ …..maybe.”

Just then, the bells jangled above the door as another customer entered. Rey’s eyes widened and Kylo immediately sensed her distress. He looked up. The guy was red-eyed, looking like he slept in a pile of garbage. He reeked of whiskey and cigarettes--at ten o'clock in the morning.

“Who’s that?”

“It’s Unkar,” she said. He heard the fear in her voice, and he hated it. He watched the man scour the room until his eyes came to rest on her, on them. Kylo put a steadying hand on Rey.

“Stay here,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

Rey started to speak but the words died in her throat. She watched Kylo lumber over to Unkar.

“Excuse me. Can I have a word." It was not a question.

Unkar sneered. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Outside,” Kylo said through gritted teeth. “ _Now._ ” He seized an arm roughly and more or less dragged him outside. Unkar was probably about half his size, and completely caught off guard.

________________________________________________

They stood face to face in the parking lot, Kylo’s eyes drilling holes into him.

“Look. This is very simple. Stay the fuck away from Rey. This is your first and last warning.”

Unkar was nonplussed. “And who are _you,_ exactly?”

Kylo loomed over him. “Not your concern." He jammed his finger into Unkar's chest with staccato emphasis on each word. " Just stay away", he growled, "or you’re dead. Do you understand?”

Unkar hesitated, and after a moment Kylo’s large hand was around his throat, tight. 

“ _Do….you…understand_?”

Unkar shook like a rag doll under his grip.

“Y-yes, I…understand.”

“Good. Now get the fuck out of here.”

Kylo waited until he drove away before heading back inside.

He sat down across from Rey. “It’s been handled.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, just gave him a warning. He won’t be back.”

Rey grabbed him, nuzzling her face in his neck and pressing kisses on his cheek and jaw before moving to his lips. Kylo grinned, enjoying every minute.

“You know, I think I figured out the perfect job for me."

“Really?”

“I could be your bodyguard,” he said. “You wouldn’t even have to pay me. Well, maybe in kisses, if that's okay.”

Rey melted and gave him a smile. “I could work with that,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked my fic, I love comments and questions so feel free! Also come visit me on twitter, FlavorofKylo!! :)
> 
> **Hello, I Love You," Jim Morrison and The Doors. Waiting for the Sun, 1968


	6. Epilogue: A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time I originally wrote this, I thought it would be nice to have an epilogue but I never got around to it until now. Just a bit of pure fluff that we all need in these trying times. Enjoy!

Six months later.

Kylo, the former killer, still woke most days before sunrise, even though there was no need for it anymore. But longtime habits are hard to break.

He found he had some new habits, though, and they were lovely: waking before Rey and just watching her sleep, her breathing slow and rhythmic, was the best possible way to start the day. He woke her up early on the days she had classes at the college, and made her breakfast before she left. Today, she’d have to go in for her English Lit final, the last one before Christmas vacation.

She had moved in with him a few months earlier at his prompting, and he was grateful that she let herself be easily persuaded. His all-too-empty, lonely house was lonely no more.

He had finally told her, a month in, about his real name: that he was really Ben Solo, and how the name Kylo Ren was given to him while he was part of the First Order. But Rey was already used to Kylo, so she would switch back and forth. He didn't mind really, but then, he didn't mind _anything she_ did. 

He gently cupped one satiny cheek with his large, calloused hand.

“Sweetheart, it’s time to get up. You have your final today.”

She shifted, pressing her body closer to him as a small, contented sound rose in the back of her throat.

“Mmmm.” She cracked one eye open at him. “Can’t I just stay here for another half an hour and let you fuck me into the mattress?”

Kylo quirked an eyebrow at her, his cock instantly hardening at her words. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Hm, but it’s so much fun to tempt you,” she breathed, her hand seeking his growing erection under the covers. When she found it, she squeezed gently, and he grunted.

“Rey, you’re making me hard," he warned.

“It doesn’t take much, does it?”

“Not with you.”

She gripped him tighter, moving her hand slowly into his pajama pants and he reached down to stop her.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later, I promise. When you get home, we can celebrate, trim the tree. But I don’t want you to be late.” He swatted her ass playfully.

Rey let out a little squeak and opened her eyes. “You know what? I love you, Ben,” she purred.

Kylo leaned down and kissed her softly, almost reverently.

“I love you too,” he said. “Now get _up_.” He pinched her ass and she giggled.

“Fine,” she huffed. “Will you _please_ make me coffee, you big sex machine?”

After she was showered and dressed, she met him in the kitchen. Kylo had her breakfast all laid out when she came in. He sat across from her, sipping his coffee and watching her dig into her oatmeal and fresh fruit.

“Are you sure you want to make the drive to Taos tomorrow? It’s supposed to snow,” he offered. “Weather report said it might be over six inches.”

“Really? Well then, I guess it would be better to stay right here. We can have Christmas dinner with Rose and her family,” she suggested, “if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure.”

“Or maybe, if we’re lucky, it’ll turn out to be a blizzard and we’ll get snowed in. Then, we’ll have no choice but to stay in on Christmas day and do nothing but curl up around the fireplace and watch old movies. And I can roast a turkey.”

Kylo scoffed. “You, _cook?_ No, I don’t think so,” he teased. “I’ll make the turkey.”

Rey widened her eyes. “Well, I can help with the sides, at least. And I actually know how to make pumpkin pie.”

“Hmm, you could,” Kylo nodded. “Or you can just sit around and look beautiful while I do all the work. You know, like usual,” he grinned.

Rey made a face at him and he laughed.

He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had ever been this happy.

Christmas Eve came, and the snow came with it. By dusk, the roads of Santa Fe were already coated with a thick dusting of powder; it glazed the adobe homes like a layer of royal icing.

  
Although cooking wasn’t her strong suit, Rey was a skilled baker, and she insisted on making gingerbread. Kylo brought in kindling and made a fire while the cookies baked, filling the house with the scent of molasses, ginger and nutmeg. For dinner, they had Kylo’s exceptional chili and a bottle of Cabernet to go with it.

After everything was cleaned up, they snuggled up on the couch to watch Rey’s favorite holiday movie, _A Christmas Carol,_ the 1951 version with Alistair Sim.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen this version,” Rey said. “It’s absolutely the best one.”

“If you say so,” he chuckled. “ _Die Hard_ has always been my favorite Christmas movie.”

Rey guffawed. “ _Die Hard_ is _not_ a Christmas movie,” she insisted, crinkling her nose at him.

“Well, it takes place on Christmas Eve, so….” he shrugged.

Rey laughed softly and kissed him on the nose.

“You’re so ridiculous.”

Close to midnight, with the snow piled high on the mountains, Rey’s eyes were starting to close.

“Are you coming to bed, love?”

He stared at her for a long moment. “In a minute. My family used to have a tradition when I was a kid. We would always open up one present on Christmas Eve,” he said slowly. “So, I was thinking we could do that.”

Rey sighed. “But I only got you one thing,” she said. “I haven’t had as many hours at the café because of school and all, and-“

Kylo shushed her. “Rey, I don’t care about that. It doesn’t matter if you got me anything. But I do have something I want you to open.”

Her eyebrows shot up. She’d lost her family when she was eight and her life had always been rough. She’d never had the luxury of opening more than one present on Christmas; she’d be lucky to have a warm bed and decent meal. Kylo was gazing at her in that intense way that he did sometimes. She had grown accustomed to it, but it never failed to arouse her, even when it had nothing to do with sex.

“Okay,” she said. “If you really want me to.”

He got up and went over to the tree, retrieving a small package wrapped in green paper with a red bow. As he held it out to her, she noticed his hands shaking just a bit.

“It’s just a little something,” he said lowly. “I hope you like it.”

Rey smiled. “I don’t usually have much to open on Christmas so…..” Excitedly, she ripped the paper off. Inside was a black velvet jewel box. When she opened it, her breath caught; for a moment, she thought her heart would stop as she looked up at him in shock.

“Rey Niima, I know I don't deserve you. But I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. Will you let me be your bodyguard for the rest of your life?”

The flood of emotion was so strong, she could barely get out the words. “Oh, _my god_ …I can’t…I don’t _believe_ …how did…?”

Kylo frowned. “Is….that a yes?”

Rey shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deliriously.

“Yes, yes, you big idiot!” she laughed. “How did I ever get to be so lucky?”

He gave her a wry smile. “Funny. I was just thinking the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Jim Morrison, "The End." The Doors, 1967
> 
> ***Kylo's flame tattoo is inspired by Seth Gecko, played by George Clooney in "From Dusk 'til Dawn," as is the name of the cafe.


End file.
